Hancock's Duds
by FangirlKitten
Summary: Nate wakes up one chilly morning and decides to trade his feathered dress for Hancock's warmer clothing. Contains slash between M!SoSu and Hancock, nudity, crisscrossing, and chaos! Thanks to Achromancy my co-author! Cross posted to AO3


A cold draft from the early morning air drifts through flimsy shack walls, whistling in between the mismatched boards nailed to a rickety old frame. Nate shivers against the chill, naked in the sleeping bag. He rolls over with an outstretched hand, reaching for the familiar texture of his lover's skin, before he can make contact, however, a rather loud slam and rapid curses erupt from outside the door. His eyes, warm brown and thick with exhaustion, shoot open and reach for his pistol instead.

Quickly, he hears the audible tones of his travelling companions, Nick and MacCready, as they move around their camping area, no doubt getting ready to continue their travel back to Goodneighbour. Nate sighs with contempt as he slumps back down on the lumpy sleeping bag, he'd love another few hours of sleep, but he doubts either of them would let him snooze the day away. He licks his lips, dry and chapped, and sits up looking for his travel bag to douse his arid mouth with water, but instead he see's Hancock's worn red coat and tricorn hat sitting on the floor in the corner. The rest of their clothes are scattered across the floor, and suddenly Nate gets a wicked idea, humming low and mischievous as he exits the sleeping bag without rousing his lover.

A handful of minutes later, Nate practically bursts from the shack and sways his way down to the campsite with a large and almost malicious looking grin. MacCready and Nick both look up almost simultaneously to watch as Nate struts and poses like he was on a catwalk runway. MacCready looks confused immediately, while Nick is just as dubious as ever, as the sole survivor appears clad in Hancock's outfit.

"Well?" He twirls on his heel, the boots are a little too tight, but nothing fits properly anymore, "What do you think?"

He's awaiting a string of compliments because he knows damn well he looks fine as hell. Hancock has a smaller frame than he, so of course it clings to all of his best features, including his rump, as he spins around to demonstrate such. While the sash around his waist extenuates his curves, the shirt is unbuttoned half way down to reveal the skin of his chest.

"Don't think I'll ever get use to seeing you in pants," Nick comments dismissively, knocking a few ashes from his freshly lit cigarette into the fire, MacCready just chuckles, keeping an eye on the fire and cooking meat above it as he cleans his rifle.

Nate is disappointed to say the least, at the lack of reaction from them, so he fakes a pout and turns to MacCready, at least Nick said something, "Robert dear, doesn't my ass look divine?"

When the merc looks back up, Nate has flipped up the frock of the coat and is wiggling it in his face. MacCready just turns pink and shakes his head, which gives Nate another wicked idea, taking advantage of the younger man's lack of sexual practice.

"I'm hurt," He huffs dramatically; "Don't I at least remind you of someone? He's handsome, runs a city...?"

Nick chuckles with a mouthful of smoke, momentarily skewing his face as it rising in to the air, "Kid, you better just compliment him before he embarrasses himself."

MacCready looks to the detective, darting his gaze from him, to Nate, and then to the fire again, shrugging bashfully, "You look...uh..."

"I look?" Nate leans over him expectantly, which makes the younger man shrink.

"... y'know," MacCready mumbles.

"Oh do I?" Nate grins, hands on his hips, "Do I _really?_ "

Nick just shakes his head, sighing, "You're doin' this to yourself, kid."

Apparently the detective doesn't intend to help MacCready out of this, which is just fine with him, in fact, he waltzes over to the merc and takes his rifle away, handing it to Nick before startling him by throwing his leg over and straddling him snugly. MacCready's eyes are wide and dark as Nate drapes his arms over him, leaning in not inches from his lips, "Tell me I look good, Robert." He whines, "I look good don't I?"

"B-Back off!" The merc yelps, and from over his shoulder, his eyes dart to the figure approaching the two from behind. A familiar ghoul, languid from sleep saunters over in his full total nudity to wrap his arms around Nate and press an open mouth kiss to his neck. MacCready goes rigid as the intimacy of Nate sighing into his lovers embrace happens far too close for comfort. The pre-war soldier tilts his head, exposing more of his neck to the ghoul's line of kisses up the length until he suckles a light bruise at his jaw line.

"Oh hell, at this point just shoot 'em," Nick finally snaps from the other side of the fire, "Put the kid out of his damn misery."

Nate just hums against Hancock's snicker as the ghoul pulls back with a jet cartridge in his hand, scooping his tricorn hat back from atop Nate's dishevelled hair. The soldier leaps up from MacCready's lap, leaving the poor merc traumatized and not entirely thankful of Nick's better-late-than-never intervention.

"What about you?" Nate asks, showing off the outfit once more for his naked and glowing lover, "What do you think?"

Hancock chuckles, reaching out to grip his waist and pull him close, kissing him firmly, before muttering, "I think you look fine as hell."

Nate grins, and then side eyes MacCready and Nick, "This man knows how to give a compliment."

"Does this mean I get to wear your dress, 'cause I've always wanted to," Hancock teases, "I still can't figure out how you managed convince Irma to hand it over."

"And you never will," Nate zips his lips shut with a motion; he'll never tell Hancock the story of how he managed to trade off for it, that'll stay tucked away safe. Unlike the recorded and he assumes frequently revisited memory of him and Hancock having sex. He's sure Irma loves to watch it on repeat.

"At least I'll finally get a chance to find out if I look good in a skirt," Hancock pouts a little, disappointed that Nate won't divulge the information, but he leans in and presses another tender kiss to his neck, "Maybe someone should show me how to put it on."

As Hancock turns to walk back to the shack with Nate eagerly following behind, an irritated synth detective suddenly grabs Nate by the wrist and yanks him back towards the fire, "I don't think so, bucko. If I let you two back into that shack together we won't be going anywhere for hours."

Before Nate can protest, Nick shoves a cut of the roasted meat into his hands, "If you don't sit down and eat I'll have a mountain of paper work back at the agency with your name on it."

Nate upturns his chin haughtily, and gracefully surrenders. After MacCready recovers, he scrambles over to Nick and retrieves his rifle to finish cleaning it, using it more or less like a shield against any further molestation.

Hancock returns not a few minutes later wearing nothing but the feathered petticoat and his tricorn hat, Nate can't help but eye up his lover as he approaches, grinning gently as the ghoul shrugs at him, "Sorry, sunshine, it won't fit. I'll have to figure out how to wear it so it doesn't slip off my ass."

The ghoul sits on Nate's lap with a slump, he must have already taken that hit of jet, because his body is heavy and relaxed. He considers how he can tighten it enough to fit onto Hancock's smaller frame, but his wider chest must have stretched it out from when Irma wore it last.

Over the next twenty minutes, Nick leaves to get more firewood, in his absence, Nate and Hancock take turns giving suggestive looks to MacCready as the merc strains to stay neutral and stuff his face with roasted meat. They may have escalated to heavy petting in order to really bother the younger man, but Nick comes back and gives them the a kind of sharp fatherly look telling them he knows what they're doing an to stop fucking around.

As Nate and MacCready start to clean up camp, Nick offers to help Hancock get dressed. Mostly because he's not too thrilled that the ghoul is still mostly naked, and he doesn't trust Nate and him alone in a shack together, for good reason.

Nate sighs fondly as the two disappear into the shack, "Isn't he great?"

MacCready halfway glares up at him like he's not too sure if he should answer or not, Nate just smirks, "If you think he's good looking, you can say so," He tells him, "I won't be jealous."

MacCready blushes, but doesn't say anything, so Nate tries again.

"He's got a gorgeous ass."

As the sniper sputters in embarrassment, Nate watches as the door to the shack opens and Nick leaves with a conflicted look of triumph on his face, and when Hancock exits behind him, he can see why. The brown belt that Nate had left behind binds the red feathered petticoat together while the loose corset slumps around his waist. The laced boots give him an extra few inches, but the skirt is barely high enough to keep from dragging all over the ground. All that with the tricorn hat and Nate has to whistle at his lover's new fabulous look. Stepping forward to grab him and pull him close, kissing him fondly before muttering against his mouth, "You look amazing."

"You should be thanking Nicky, he's surprisingly good with lacing," Hancock teases, "We gonna switch back now, or do I get to wear this all the way to the State House?"

Nate grins mischievously, and then presses another quick peck against his lips before turning on heel to sprint down the road towards Goodneighbour, "For the people!"

The other three stand in place for a moment before Hancock puts his hands on his hips, "... he ain't coming back is he?"

Nick gives a long exhausted sigh.


End file.
